Ella ¿o yo?
by Micalex
Summary: Despues de 5 años, nuestro despistado principe piensa volver a Japon, ¿como reaccionaran los que lo conocian?, y más importante, ¿que serias capaz de hacer, para olvidarlo? RyoSaku depende de como se desenvuelva la historia U


Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo, vuelvo con un fic, que llego a mi mente una tarde, después de cansarme del cole --. Quería aclarar, que como no se mucho de esto de las escuelas de Japón o-O, diré que es la preparatoria, y en este caso correspondería al ultimo año de enseñanza obligatoria (en la mayoría de los países de habla hispana, me enredo con todos esos nombres --). Y sin dejar mucha lata, espero que mi fic sea de su agrado, y como siempre, los capítulos no son muy largos --, porque se me corta la inspiración muy pronto U. Y como siempre, Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece -- ni sus personajes, solo la idea del fic o-O.

_La letra cursiva es para los pensamientos o sentimientos._

La normal para todo lo demás U

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mi vida sin ti**

Un triste y silencioso poema era su última pertenencia de valor.

_Te extraño…_

El ultimo poema que escribió viendo sus llamativos ojos, su rostro.

_Te necesito…_

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que la única persona que había querido, se había ido.

_Te quiero…_

Su rostro reflejaba cansancio y desgaste emocional, a pesar de todo lo que habían intentado sus compañeros y amigos para animarla, hasta ayudarle a practicar su mayor sueño y desilusión: el tenis. Se había convertido en la mejor alumna de la preparatoria, y su timidez se había ido al tacho de la basura. Todos habían sido testigo de su cambio, dejando de ser esa callada y ruborizada chica. Su cabello se batía sutilmente frente a la ventana abierta de su habitación, mientras lloraba por última vez por él, por su deseo y condena, se lo había prometido una y otra vez.

_Él ya me olvido, en realidad, no se puede olvidar algo que nunca conoció…_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar por décima vez en el día. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y lo levantó mecánicamente. Secó sus cristalinas y amargas lágrimas al compás de la brisa que había dejado atrás. Sus padres llamaban todos los días, y ella solo podía tratar de comprender su comportamiento; debía hablar tranquilamente para que no notaran la tristeza de su voz. Espero que saludaran, _1…2…3…segundos, _pero nadie contestó. Sentía la respiración de alguien al otro lado de la línea, así que dudosamente, decidió saludar.

-_ ¿Es que no saben saludar? - _Casa Ryuuzaki ¿diga?

- ¿Se encuentra Ryuuzaki-sensei?

- _…Esa voz… la he oído antes… - _Mi Obasan no se encuentra¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?–… _Debe ser por un torneo…_

- De seguro no te conozco, pero creo que serás buena niña y le dirás a tu abuela que Echizen vuelve a Japón en una semana y quiere su recomendación para entrar a la preparatoria donde trabaja…

- _¿Volver? Pero si el único que se ha ido es…- _Hai… se lo diré… – respondió, cuando ya no había nadie más al otro lado de la línea.

No podía creer que había escuchado su voz otra vez. Ahora era un tanto más grave, y sorprendentemente, más fría. Pero el no haberme recordado, quebrajo e hizo añicos todas las esperanzas que tenia de que me recordara, aunque solo fuera, como la nieta de Ryuuzaki-sensei. No pude evitar llorar unas cuantas lagrimas más, mientras el teléfono seguía descolgado en mis manos. Era la primera tarde fría del verano.

Rato después mi abuela volvió a casa. Aun trabajaba para mantenerme, ya que mis padres estaban en el extranjero. Sus facciones se habían marcado aun más. Pero su comprensión y alegría seguía latente en su personalidad. Traía un bolso muy pesado, por lo que me pidió un poco de café para reponer sus fuerzas, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Los profesores entraban una semana antes que los alumnos, por lo que, ella ya se iba temprano a trabajar. Se lo traje mientras ella hojeaba unas cuantas carpetas sobre torneos a los cuales la preparatoria estaba invitada; pero todos los nombres que tenía allí, ya no eran reconocibles para mí. Los sempais que yo conocí, ya se habían ido, quedando este año, en una completa soledad. Tartamudeé un poco. No sabia si decirle que había llamado alguien, y más aun, que "él" había llamado. No sabia como reaccionaria, y menos, como reaccionaria yo si aceptaba.

- _¿Cómo te lo digo?_ - Obasan… alguien llamo hace un rato

- ¿Quien Sakuno?

- …_Y me sonrojo justo ahora…_ - Bueno, este… eh…

El teléfono volvió a sonar. El odioso sonido resonaba en mis oídos una y otra vez, mareándome. Mi abuela se levantó y contestó, mientras me miraba preocupada; sabia que mi nerviosismo había dejado de existir cuando el se había ido. De un momento a otro, vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Diga?… Claro Echizen… si, se que no eres como tu padre… y si, haré esa recomendación… no, no hay problema… claro que esa niña me dio el recado… si, nos vemos la próxima semana, mandale saludos a tu padre, y dile que madure de una vez por todas, bye…

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a helar. Mi abuela había aceptado ayudarlo a volver, y mi corazón sentía una extraña sensación de angustia y nostalgia retenida. No podía creer que me traicionara de esa forma, mi propia familia. Ya era suficiente con que mis padres se hayan ido al extranjero, dejándome a cuidados de ella porque yo solo era un estorbo para sus viajes de trabajo. Había aprendido a estar sola, y no necesitaba reencontrarme con viejos recuerdos, que trataba de dejar en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Necesitaba relajarme y tratar de pensar, y dentro de esa casa, no podría. Me puse mis zapatillas, y decidí salir un rato. Mi abuela no emitió ni un ruido mientras salía, algo extraño en ella.

_No creí que existiera esta posibilidad…_

El cielo comenzaba a verse rojizo. El atardecer era una de las cosas que me gustaba ver durante el verano. Ese hermoso cuadro que hacia el sol al descender hacia el mar, parecía sacado de una película. Y eso también era uno de mis pasatiempos. Ver películas con Tomoka y mis demás compañeras, era una de las pocas cosas que me tranquilizaban; aparte de jugar tenis todas las tardes. Después de mucho sacrificio, había logrado entrar a los titulares del equipo femenino de tenis, siendo nombrada sub-capitana el año pasado. Pero ese era el último año de la capitana, ya que, estaba en el último año de preparatoria. La próxima capitana podía ser yo, y no me rendiría. La suave brisa helaba mis mejillas hasta poder sentir físicamente como se sentía mi corazón: frío hasta lo más hondo de si mismo.

_¿Esto es estar sola?_

Decidí comprarme alguna bebida, el haber corrido desde mi casa me tenia sedienta. Llegué al frente de una maquina de sodas, y elegí mi preferida: una Ponta de uva. Si algo bueno había causado en mi, era esa fascinación por esa gaseosa. Cada sorbo me hacia recordar todo: lo odioso que era al criticarme mis posturas de tenis,…

_1…_

cuando decía que mis trenzas eran demasiado largas,...

_2…_

como olvidaba que me conocía cada vez que lo saludaba,…

_3…_

y como era invisible para el y su mundo,…

_No puedo más…_

Sentí como la lata se retorcía en mi mano, cayendo un poco de su contenido al suelo. No podía soportar la idea de ver su rostro una vez más, sin saber como reaccionaria frente a ello. Tenia miedo; por primera vez en tantos años, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría.

_Ni siquiera sabía que seguías vivo…_

Me senté en una banca del parque para descansar un poco antes de volver a casa. El frío ya había acrecentado, y solo llevaba puesta una polera manga corta y unos pescadores. Comencé a estornudar. Debía volver antes de que pescara un resfrío, que parecía inminente con este extraño clima. Las luces de la calle alumbraron mi regreso. Al parecer, me había quedado dormida en esa banca durante bastante tiempo; ya que todo estaba oscureciendo. Me abrasé para poder guardar un poco de calor mientras caminaba. Abrí la puerta de mi hogar, y mire hacia la sala: habían maletas en la entrada, y dos tazas de café en la mesa. Seguí caminando silenciosamente, hasta que vi una silueta junto a la de mi abuela. Otra sonrisa surgió desde su anciano rostro, mostrándome lo feliz que estaba con la visita. La mirada serena y profunda de su acompañante, se fijó en mí, mientras se acercaba sutilmente.

- No puedes ser tú… - _…no te veía desde hace años…_

- He vuelto… Sakuno…

* * *

Dejen reviews, para ver como va U, sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, son todas bienvenidas.


End file.
